


Five Scars Linkara Got ( and One He Didn't )

by Twincityhacker



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twincityhacker/pseuds/Twincityhacker
Summary: Every battle Linkara has fought haddn't left a physical mark, but here are five drabbles where they did.  ( And one where it didn't. )





	Five Scars Linkara Got ( and One He Didn't )

**1: Slice**

Linkara leaned over the sink to get a closer look in the mirror. The beatdown Pollo… that Mechakara gave him hadn't done any lasting damage except a thin scar from the bridge of his nose to just under his left eye. 

Linkara put back on his glasses and took out his morpher. 

“It's Morphin’ Time!”

After the combination of morphing grid and magic finished rolling over him he looked back into the mirror. 

His glasses mostly obscured the damage, but even in his morphed form the scar still carried over. But with Mechakara gone, it should be the only one.

**2: Burn**

“It’s nothing.” Linkara insisted all the way to the ER. “It’s just superfical, I’m sure of it.”

“Linkara, “ Pollo said “That was my former body, and I know the capabilities of it even before he enhanced it.”

“Well, I rebuilt it after you… went missing. And it wasn’t up to the same sort of specs. It was just a placeholder system.”

“The such as placeholder system in my current body?”

“Yes! Just a little better than that.”

“A little better than the body that seriously damaged Lord Vyce’s shell?”

“...I’m going to be quiet and wait for the doctor now.”

**3: Shot**

“I know you’re the only one who uses magic amongst your kin. Do you know any other cunning folk? A rootworker would be best, but I don’t rightly know if you even have root workers in this dimension.”

“I do know one other magic user, but I’m not...”

“Wait” Jaries interrupted. “Who looked after that graze at your temple? They should be able to fix you up no problem.”

Linkara brought his hand up to the left side of his face “Graze? I never got grazed…” Confusion reigned on his face, then quickly dropped off leaving his face blank. “Oh.”

**4: Quantum Flux**

In theory, Linksano Was typing up his findings on the King of Worms necropsy, but he was just staring at the screen thinking of the shifting organelles when a polite cough got his attention. “Yes?”

“Do you have an opinion on what I should put on these?” Linkara showed Linksano the lines of red across his palm and fingers. “I’m not sure if I'm allergic to outer gods or this is something worse.”

All thoughts of awe fled his mind as he examined the lines closely. “Fascinating! I've never seen a case of quantum flux that was not immediately fatal!”

**5: Break**

"Kid, when I asked when you were alright, that *includes* any broken bones."

"I didn't think my fingers were broken at the time, I thought I just jammed them." Linkara tried to drum his fingers against his palm and winced.

"And acting tough in front of Buckethead."

"That... may have had something to do with it. But I really did think I just jammed them. It jammed them.”

“It broke your fingers?”

“I beat it in chess just before Erin drove it out of me. It took losing… poorly.”

“...you really ought to stop playing games with Outer Gods, okay?”

**+1: Stab**

Ex-Emperor Scarn was screaming about something, Margaret was telling him something but all of that was just noise over the sword in his chest.

He could feel his heart beating, both of his lungs twisted around the sword and their impossible shapes couldn't get enough air.

And then all of a sudden he *could* and she was telling him that Scarn was gone, and just to breathe.

He nodded, gasping for breathe, and ran his hand down the front of his shirt. No blood, no massive sucking chest wound. It seems like Telmirins were serious about not leaving a mark.


End file.
